Character Appreciation – Week 51: Tyler
Welcome to Character Appreciation, a blog series that will run for the whole year alongside Project 10. Each week we'll take a look at one Total Drama character, what we like and dislike about them, how they've grown, and what we hope to see from them in the future. I'm Raised By Wolves, and this week, we'll be analyzing one of my all-time favorites, The Jock, Tyler! Overview Tyler debuts in Not So Happy Campers – Part 1 as a member of the first generation cast and the Killer Bass. He gains an interest in Lindsay, and is the second person to jump off the cliff in the very first challenge. He's also the second person to ever receive a symbol of immunity in the entire show. While his screentime goes to the back burner in The Big Sleep, Tyler provides endless entertainment in Dodgebrawl when he consistently screws up, despite being the jock, and then going off with Lindsay. Their relationship becomes official in Not Quite Famous, when they become the first official couple in the show. Tyler's untimely downfall arrives in Phobia Factor. Although he doesn't return for Total Drama Action, he serves as a commentator in the Aftermath show. Tyler returns in Total Drama World Tour as a member of Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. In Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan, Tyler shows that he has non-sports related interests, bonding with Harold over Japanese game shows. Tyler shines in Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better when he's determined to get Lindsay to notice him. He ends up being his team's most valuable member, saving their lives and winning the challenge for them. In Slap Slap Revolution, Tyler is overjoyed when his girlfriend finally remembers him, causing an avalanche in the process. Tyler continues to be a great source of humor in The Am-AH-Zon Race, when he has trouble remembering the name of it, calling it a "hanging-on thingy bar," "riding stick," "grabby whatchama-call-it," and the "zipper-buckle handle," and then has his pants burned off on the zipline. Tyler and Lindsay are finally able to spend time together in Can't Help Falling In Louvre, in which Tyler has to serve as Lindsay's model in the Walk-Off tiebreaker. Unfortunately, he and Lindsay lose, and he has to say goodbye to his girlfriend. A few episodes later, in I See London..., Tyler is forced to bear the secret of witnessing Duncan and Gwen make out in the confessional. He is manipulated by Alejandro to spill the tea in Greece's Pieces. In The EX-Files, Courtney uses Tyler to make Duncan jealous, but fails. Instead, Duncan blackmails Alejandro into eliminating Tyler, ending his time on Total Drama World Tour. Opinions I'm kinda known for liking Tyler a lot. You may be wondering, "What's so special about Tyler to make RBW like him SO much?" Well, I'll tell you. I find Tyler's personality to be fleshed out, adorable and absolutely fun to watch. He's the most loyal boy to his girlfriend in the entire series, he's always nice and sweet to everyone, and despite how many times he fails at, well, everything, he NEVER gives up and he's always determined. In my opinion, he could make an excellent protagonist for a season. In Total Drama Island, I didn't care for Tyler much, but upon rewatching it I realized he even had awesome moments in that season. He's the second person to ever complete a challenge in the entire show, and the second one to ever receive a symbol of immunity. He always kills me with his wicked one-liners ("We're gonna bring the dinner to the table, and then we're gonna eat it!"). I love how he sees Lindsay beyond her beauty and whispers dirty things in her ear in Dodgebrawl and loves her no matter what. He makes me laugh every time he opens his mouth, and if I'm not laughing, I'm going "aww" at the things he says about Lindsay. It's really in Phobia Factor that I fell in love with Tyler, as I was nearly on the verge of tears while watching his sad and emotional elimination (I really felt bad for the poor guy). In Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, I loved Tyler's role and the best part was his line "I've been working on my fiercenessness," it just cracks me up. It's kinda illogical that he didn't qualify for Total Drama Action, since he was TIED to Owen and DJ. I was ecstatic when I found out he returned for Total Drama World Tour, since his character intrigued me in season one. Tyler is a beyond perfect definition of how to develop a previously minor character well, he gets amazing development in TDWT and is my second favorite character from that whole season (the first is Heather, who is way too good in that season). They made him more than a typical jock in Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan by showing his love of Japanese game shows (making me even more endeared to him). He saves HIS ENTIRE TEAM'S LIVES in Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, and in both this episode and Broadway, Baby!, he shows how well he can handle himself in challenges. I loved all of Tyler's major and minor plots, and I wanted to scream with joy when Lindsay remembered him in Slap Slap Revolution. In The Am-AH-Zon Race, Tyler has some awesome one-liners (congratulating Cody on getting Gwen into his pants lmao) and he TAKES OFF HIS PANTS and uses them as a T-Bar, I die every time I watch that scene. Tyler's moments are way too good. Then he gives a wicked performance in I See London..., stripping the guard with his teeth (SO random lmao). He gets involved in that dumb love triangle plot and has a very unfair elimination in The EX-Files. Aside from his elimination, in that same episode, Tyler proves himself as a total team player and totally loyal to his team, completely unwilling to leave them behind. He also shows himself to be incredibly loyal to Lindsay, even when Courtney, single and hot, flirts with him and Tyler doesn't even think about her for a second, saying he couldn't "do that to my Lindsay," it's just AWESOME. I hate guys who are womanizers, which is another reason Tyler is perfect. Tyler always makes me feel good whenever a scene involves him and I hope to see him in future seasons. Best Moment: Saving Alejandro, Owen, Noah, and Izzy's lives the Yukon. Best Season: Total Drama World Tour Best Episode: Anything Yukon Do, Tyler Can Do Better Comments What about you? Despite the title, this blog is open to all opinions! Share your thoughts about Tyler in the comments and use the userboxes / too. Don't forget to share your Best Moment, Best Season and Best Episode of Tyler! Next week, Pierzina will be analyzing and giving her opinions on The Indie Chick, Zoey! ----